


5:44 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One walk without creatures attempting to attack me?'' Amos muttered before his eyes widened.





	5:44 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''One walk without creatures attempting to attack me?'' Amos muttered before his eyes widened due to several villains appearing near Smallville trees.

THE END


End file.
